


What Happens In Rome...

by firesign10



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Schmoop, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Osric feels terrible about his involvement in Jared's shoulder injury in the Green Room during JIB 2014, and once the panels are all done, he stops by Jared's room with a little get-well gift. He never anticipated what happens next...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens In Rome...

Osric walked down the seventh floor hallway of the Waldorf Rome Cavalieri, his footsteps muffled by the thick burgundy carpet. He kept an eye on the gilded room numbers, searching for seven twenty-five.

Jared's room.

The whole awful incident played over vividly in his mind.

_A hyper Jared (was there any other kind, really?), restless in the green room, had been looking to burn off some of his nervous energy before the next panel. He'd first bumped up against Jensen, who just pushed him away with a snort and a smack to the ass. Then he'd bounced over to Tahmoh, who'd briefly scuffled with Jared before also pushing him away._

_"Dude, there's no room! We'll kill ourselves, and then we'll get in trouble for killing each other."_

_Jared had scoffed, "Pussy! You're just chicken!" He'd given Tahmoh a final punch in the shoulder. That had been when Osric saw Jared turn and notice him, as evidenced by Jared's eyes brightening._

_"Osric!! C'mon, buddy, let's just fool around while we're waiting, whaddya say, Mr. Martial Artist?"_

_"I don't know, Jared. There really isn't a lot of room here." Osric had hoped to deflect Jared, but clearly that wasn't happening, judging by Jared's movement towards him. The smallish Green Room had been packed with a couple of couches, a long table along one wall with snacks and beverages, and a huge square coffee table, low to the floor, set in the middle of the area. That hadn't even counted the three large men and Osric._

_Osric had looked around and suggested, "Why don't we go outside? We won't break anything then." He knew how these impromptu wrestling matches could go. Jensen still had the tiny scar underneath his chin from one such match during a Creation con._

_"Naw, we're fine here. Besides, you're not too big!" Jared had feinted forward, one long arm circling toward Osric's waist. Osric had dodged, coming up behind Jared and jumping up to sling an arm around Jared's throat, being careful not to actually throttle him. Jared had grabbed his arm and flung himself forward in an effort to dislodge Osric. He'd clung like a barnacle, curling up as compactly as he could on Jared's upper back so as to withstand the force of Jared's movement. Jared had given another heave, ducking down hard, and as he did so, there'd been a loud crack as Jared's shoulder struck the coffee table. Jared had frozen, Osric still clinging to his back, and said in a small voice, "Guys...I think I just dislocated my shoulder."_

Osric still cringed at the memory of that crack, such a sharp, painful sound. He'd jumped off Jared immediately and stepped aside as Jensen and Clif rushed over. They'd talked to Jared and eased him down on a couch while Osric, feeling both guilty and in the way, had quietly left the Green Room. He'd talked to Tahmoh later and heard Jared had indeed dislocated his shoulder, Clif had reduced it, and now Jared was resting that night, planning to resume his panels the next day. He'd been given an immobilizing sling, and further doctors' appointments were being scheduled for once they returned to the States.</i>

Objectively, Osric knew it was mostly Jared's own fault for starting the whole thing in the first place. Still, he felt absolutely terrible at even being involved, much less injuring one of the freaking stars of the show. He'd gone out and found a sweets shop, buying three pounds of gummy bears and assorted sour candies. Half peace offering, half get well gift, the bag was in his hand as he walked down the corridor to Jared's room.

Seven twenty-three, seven twenty-four, seven twenty-five. He knocked, fidgeting nervously. _Shit, maybe Jared's sleeping,_ he thought. Then he heard a soft laugh. _Not sleeping then._ He knocked again.

The door opened, and Jensen stood there, smiling. Osric was slightly startled to see he was wearing a plush cream-colored robe, tied casually and hanging half open on his chest, his bare feet sticking out. Jensen turned back to the room and said, "See? There _was_ someone at the door, Jay."

"What the fuck ever, man! Who is it?" Jared's voice called out.

Jensen moved slightly aside. "It's Osric."

_Why is Jensen wearing a robe in Jared's room? Oh God, are they really doing it after all?_ Osric had heard the rumors, but he'd never seen anything that couldn't be attributed to best friends and co-stars. Well, nothing concrete . . . there were a lot of looks and touches that seemed kinda questionable...

"Oz! Come on in, man." Jared called, and Jensen stepped aside to let Osric into the room.

He walked in, impressed with the opulence of the space. His own room was very nice indeed, but this room was huge. An enormous bed, covered with a Wedgewood blue and cream brocade comforter, ivory sheets, and studded with an abundance of blue and cream pillows, was at the far end of the lushly carpeted living room area. Through another open door was an equally large bathroom featuring a ivory marble sink, enormous ivory marble tub, and dark, inlaid wood walls. Being that it was Jared's room, it was a mess; clothes and books were strewn everywhere, snack bags and water bottles festooned the warm oak tables, and a couple of suitcases lay open on a leather upholstered luggage bench against one cream, blue, and gold striped brocade wall, with more clothes spilling out of them. Tall windows ran down one wall, but dark blue drapes covered them now. Instead, crystal lamps were set on low, emitting a soft, warm light around the room.

Jared lay in the huge bed, the ivory sheet pulled up to his hips, one bare foot sticking out. He was shirtless, but had the immobilizing sling on. The black of the sling cut sharply across his tan skin, one brown nipple peeking out above the holstered arm. The other arm was currently pushing that famous long hair out of Jared's face, then sliding down to run across his well-defined abs. _Christ, how is he so ripped?_ Osric thought. Osric worked out. He worked out a LOT. With his heritage and size, he was never going to have the massively sculpted body Jared did--at six foot five, Jared could and did carry a lot of muscle. Osric just hadn't seen so much of it exposed before.

Not that he minded. _DAMN, he looks amazing!_ flitted through Osric's mind before he forced it away. Who knew if Jared really was gay or bi, and if he was, the odds were that he and Jensen were together, and probably exclusive. Osric had lots of friends in the crew, and he knew all the gossip circulating about "J2".

"Oz, buddy! Come over an' see me!" Jared tried to sit up and grimaced. Jensen walked over and patted his chest.

"That's enough, Jay, you stay down, okay? C'mon, Oz, come say hi. It's okay." Jensen's words were welcoming, but his tone was cool as he addressed Osric.

_Shit, I bet he does blame me for Jared's injury,_ fretted Osric, approaching the bed with some hesitation. Jensen kept between him and Jared, arms folded across his chest in a way that made Osric very aware that Jensen was pretty substantially built as well. His broad shoulders and meaty arms were highly impressive.

"Jared, I am so, so sorry. I feel terrible that you got hurt. I never meant for this--for anything like this to happen." Osric stuck his arm out, the candy bag hanging from his hand. "Here--a little treat for you!" He felt so nervous with Jensen glowering at him.

"Hey, it's okay. I know it was an accident, dude. My own fault, really, I was the one who started it." Jared shook his head, his long hair trailing on the pillow. Osric found himself wondering how soft it was before he shook himself mentally. He glanced at Jensen, still stern-faced, and vowed to refrain from any thoughts about how hot Jared was for the moment.

Seeing him half-naked in bed was not helping, though. Osric's eyes traveled over the smooth curves of Jared's shoulders, noting muscle definition he rarely saw--tiny swells and lines that spoke of a true work-out aficianado, not merely a weekend gym rat. Jared's pectorals rose and fell with his breathing, luring Osric to follow the movement of that sculpted chest, strewn with a dark scruff that he couldn't resist wishing he could rub his face in. Dark brown nipples presented tempting targets for Osric's mouth to nibble, and a tantalizing dark happy trail led below the sheet, where...

Jesus, was he _naked_ under that sheet? Surely that dark shadow wasn't his pubic hair, that mound wasn't--

The mound moved, and Osric squeaked, his eyes snapping back to Jared's face.

A face that was regarding him with amusement, judging by the half-smile that curled on Jared's mouth.

"See something you like, Oz?" Jared asked lazily.

Osric glanced at Jensen, terrified that Jensen would be furious at Osric's blatant ogling. He was shocked to see Jensen smiling fondly at Jared, brushing his hair off that high forehead, then running a thumb over that pink mouth, slipping it between those smiling lips for a second...

_What?_ Osric desperately looked around the room, anxious to not intrude on a personal little moment between the two men, a moment that spoke of an ease that only long intimacy could create. A chuckle brought his attention back, and now both Jensen and Jared were looking at him, a curious expression on their faces, like...

Like they were cats, and Osric was a dish of cream.

He shivered, his cock swelling in his soft sweatpants at the sight of two gorgeous men looking at him like that, like he was good enough to eat. He couldn't decide if trying to adjust himself was more obvious than simply letting his erection show, and opted for the latter. It was a compliment, right? That he found them so attractive? It wasn't like he was _doing_ anything. Or that he could help it, for that matter. It was a reflex!

"Come here, Osric," commanded Jensen, and Osric found himself obeying, his feet moving, bringing him close to Jensen and the bed. Close enough that he could see the sweet little freckles along Jensen's collarbone, the few, wispy blond hairs on his chest where the robe was draped open so casually. God, those lips, that mouth; even after filming with him, Osric couldn't get over the appeal of that lush mouth. That same mouth that was smiling so...lustfully right now, the tip of his tongue coming out to lick those lips, leaving them shiny and moist.

"He's beautiful, isn't he, Oz?" asked Jared, amused. "Like staring into the sun."

"Shut up, you ass," said Jensen affectionately, ruffling Jared's hair. They shared a smile again, then as one, turned to Osric.

"So, Osric, I think you need to apologize more to Jared. He loves the candy, since he's five." Jared snorted at Jensen's words. Jensen continued, unfazed. "Maybe something more...meaningful. Maybe you could _do_ something for him, seeing as he's injured and all."

Osric nodded. "Of course! I'd be happy to help out with something. What can I do?" His heart was fluttering a little, and damn, his cock would not listen and subside. He blamed being able to smell them both, a clean smell of soap and expensive shampoo with a faint underlay of warm, male body. It was like essence of pheromone, and Osric found himself breathing it in deeply.

Jared's good hand pulled the sheet to one side, baring his body. God _damn_ , he _was_ naked, and Osric just about choked on his own spit. The dark trail of hair, accented by hip cuts that begged to be traced by Osric's tongue, led from his navel to a dark patch of neatly trimmed hair framing a penis like Osric had only seen in porn. Even half-hard, it was big, thick, with a fat head now lying exposed on Jared's thigh.

"See, I only have one hand, and it's the wrong one. I just can't jerk off with my left, never could. Can you, ah...give me a hand?"

Osric's eyes slowly returned to Jared's face that wore a wicked smile, then flicked to Jensen, who was now looking on with his own wicked smile. _They gotta be kidding me, right? They can't really be asking..._

Jensen reached out and gripped the back of Osric's neck. "I think that's only fair, don't you?" he asked softly, gently pushing Osric to sit on the bed. "Why don't you get between his legs there, that'll be easier." Osric crawled over one leg and settled between Jared's thick thighs, caramel skin liberally dusted with dark hair. He stared at Jared's dick, noticing from his new vantage point how the dark hair curled crisply, the way the flesh darkened on the shaft but the mushroom head was deep pink, the random way the veins twisted under the soft skin.

"Go on, Oz," Jensen murmured, his face next to Osric's ear, his breath warm against Osric's cheek. Was Jensen... _nuzzling_ him? Osric felt like he'd stepped through the looking glass, but he went ahead and reached out, hesitantly wrapping his fingers around Jared's girth, lifting the half-flaccid cock from where it lay.

It stirred in his hand, like it was waking up from a nap, and Osric barely restrained himself from giggling giddily. Jensen was now running his hand slowly up and down his back, the warmth bleeding through his thin T-shirt and making him feel a little hazy. Jared nudged him with a knee, and he tightened his fingers, squeezing it just a little before moving his hand up and down the shaft. Jared immediately groaned, and Osric dropped his dick, fearing that he was hurting the injured man.

"No, no! Keep going!" Jared urged, waving his hand at Osric. "You didn't hurt me. Go on."

Osric scooped the half-hard cock back up and began stroking again. It was so warm in his hand, the skin so soft, but even as he massaged it, he could feel it getting hard against his palm. It lengthened in his hand, stiff and plump, and he brought his other hand up to help jerk it. He was breathing a little harder, his own cock pushing against his pants now, and he wished he'd worn boxers for extra restraint. Shit, he could feel a wet spot starting as pre-come oozed out. _How'm I going to hide that?_ he wondered, even as a bead of the same substance formed on the tip of Jared's dick. God, he wanted to lean over and lick that...

"Bet you wanna lick that up," purred Jensen in his ear. Fuck, now Jensen was sitting behind him, his sexy bowlegs cradling Osric's thighs and ass. Jensen's hands left Osric's back and began to run up and down his sides, then over his thighs, gripping the strong muscles there. Those mischievous hands came back to Osric's sides and slipped up inside his T-shirt, those elegant fingers smoothing his skin, gliding across his belly, sliding up the front--

Osric jumped as Jensen pinched his nipples. Jensen laughed throatily, doing it again. Osric bit off a moan, trying to concentrate on the task at hand and ignore the clever fingers busy tweaking his nips. Jared's cock was leaking a clear string of pre-come now, and Osric ran his hand over it for some lubrication.

"Here, we can do better than that," said Jared, his voice rough with arousal. He opened a drawer in the nightstand and tossed a bottle of lube onto the bed. Osric let go with one hand and flipped the bottle cap open, drizzling lube over Jared's now fully erect cock. His breath hitched as he firmly ran his hand smoothly up and down the stiff dick in front of him, relishing how it felt like steel underneath the velvet skin, how it twitched strongly in his hand.

"Oh, yeah, that's it," moaned Jared, sliding down a little in the bed and angling his hips up. "Fuck, Oz, you should be a masseuse, your hands are magical..." He moaned even louder, his mouth open as his head fell back on the pillow.

Jensen chuckled, dropping little kisses on Osric's neck while his hands continued to rove over Osric's body, leaving little trails of heat on his skin. Osric couldn't help a small noise escaping his lips, trying to bite it back. "Fuck, yeah, Oz, that's ok, let it out. Make all the noise you want. My hands feel good?" Those wandering hands were back on his nipples. How did Jensen know how much Osric loved nipple-play? _Tug._ "You like that?" _Tweak._ "You want more?" _Pinch!_

Osric yelped and wriggled with pleasure. Another laugh from Jensen, and Osric realized there was something very hard pressing against his ass. It started pushing and rubbing on him; at the same time, Jensen's hands left Osric's well-stimulated nipples and slid to his crotch. Those hands cupped his erection outside his pants, one running up and down his length and the other sliding even lower to massage his balls. Osric whimpered, unable to move, pinned between Jensen's body and Jared's legs.

"Why, Jay, our boy here is commando!" Jensen announced in that gravely voice that _did_ something to Osric's insides, sliding his hands inside Osric's sweatpants. Hot skin on Osric's junk pulled more moans from him, even as his mind spun over how this was _Jensen_ , fucking _Jensen Ackles_ playing with his twig and berries, and _Jared_ whose gorgeous cock was jumping in his hand. What fucking alternate reality had he fallen into? And how long could he stay?

Jared's hips bucked up, drawing Osric's focus back to him. His dick was shiny now, slick between the copious pre-come he was leaking and the lube Osric had applied, and it looked fucking delectable. "Go on," murmured Jensen. "Suck it, you know you're dying to. See how good that weight feels in your mouth." Osric looked up questioningly at Jared. Jared's eyes were dark, pupils dilated, and he was panting lightly. He was rubbing his own nipples, now hard little nubs standing up on his gorgeous pecs, his good hand moving from one to the other.

"Yeah, suck it...please, Oz, I want you to..." Jared bit his lip as he pinched one stiff nipple. "Come on, wanna feel your hot mouth on me..."

Jensen leaned into Osric, and he took the hint, bending over and licking across the enticing pink head of Jared's cock. Jared hissed and his hips canted up, thrusting into Osric's mouth. Osric gagged slightly before putting his hands on Jared's hips, digging his fingertips into the clean lines of those hip cuts and pressing down. "Fuck," whispered Jared, picking up his head to watch.

Osric sucked the head into his mouth, closing his eyes as Jared's taste spread over his tongue. Salt and a little bitter, but vanilla from the lube, and just the animal taste and feel of a man's skin and heat. He lapped eagerly at the pre-come, poking the slit with the tip of his tongue and making Jared moan again. Opening his eyes, Osric looked up to see Jared propped up on his good elbow, watching him eagerly. "Fuck, man, look so good with my cock in your mouth. Doesn't he look good, Jen?"

"Mmm hm, sure does. Think he'd look better naked, right, Jay?" Jensen pulled Osric upright and peeled his shirt off, then pushed him off the bed and quickly pulled his sweatpants down. Osric's dick bounced up, slapping his belly with a little smack. Jensen and Jared laughed, but Jensen reached out and started stroking it, using it to pull Osric close again. "Come on, sweetheart, back on the bed. You've got some more dick sucking to do. You want to apologize nicely to Jared, don't you?" He slapped Osric's ass, then opened his mouth and--

Osric thought he was going to die that very minute. Watching Jensen's plump lips envelop his dick had to be a moment only experienced in heaven. Then the heat hit him, Jensen's mouth hot and wet, moving up and down his cock. Pulling off to lick over the head, run the tip of his tongue around the flare. He thought his legs were going to buckle, but Jensen pulled off and caught him, laughing that rich, dark laugh.

"All aboard, Oz. Why don't you get on your knees, it'll be easier than sitting and bending over."

Osric got on the bed gratefully, sinking onto the silky sheets; his legs felt wobbly and his head was spinning. He could still feel Jensen's marvelous mouth on him as he knelt between Jared's thighs again, taking the man's ridiculously large cock into his mouth. It was too big to swallow the whole thing, but he gripped it at the base and stroked as his mouth handled as much as it could at one time. He licked it all over; tiny kitten licks, fat whole-tongue licks, then sucking the head and a little more back into his mouth. Jared was moaning "oh, oh, oh" and trying to thrust up, but Osric had his hands back on those exquisitely carved hips to keep from being choked.

Jared's hand landed on Osric's head, keeping a gentle pressure on it while his fingers carded through Osric's short hair. Osric felt his excitement rising fast from that magnificent cock, so weighty in his mouth, and Jensen cuddling and rubbing against him from behind--

_What was that?_ Jensen's naked dick was rubbing along Osric's ass, grazing his cheeks and poking his crack. A cool liquid dribbled over his hole, startling him for a second, until Osric recognized the same vanilla scent of the lube. Jensen rubbed his cock all over Osric's ass, spreading the lube everywhere before sliding down and thrusting against his freshly-slicked hole. The flared edge of the cockhead tickled his hole deliciously, and he tilted his ass out more, both allowing Jensen better access and signifying his consent. He was rewarded by feeling the blunt tip of Jensen's dick nudging at him before it replaced by a thick finger probing its way inside.

"Yeah," Osric gasped, letting Jared's cock slip from his mouth a minute. "Yeah, please..."

"Oh, Jen, I think you got a hungry hole there. Is that it, Oz? You hungry for a cock up your ass? You want it from both ends?" Jared chortled, running his fingers down Osric's face to grab his dick and smack it gently on Osric's mouth and face. The moist splats of it against his skin made Osric breathe heavier, and he tried to catch it in his mouth again.

"You want it, Oz? Want me to fuck you while you finish blowing Jaybird? Make it all up to both of us?" Jensen's tongue licked into Osric's ear, then soft lips captured his earlobe and sucked on it, sending fresh tingles throughout his body.

Osric nodded eagerly, unable to string any words together as Jared's cock continued to smack his face wetly and Jensen fingered him. There had to be two digits inside him now, stretching and pressing against his walls, gliding in and out, ever deeper. "More," he managed to gasp before Jared fed his cock back between Osric's lips, which felt swollen and hyper-sensitized. A third finger joined the other two in his ass, and Osric shivered in pleasure.

"Is he ready, Jen?" Jared asked. "Wanna see you fuck him." His good hand kept stroking Osric's hair, petting him, sending ripples of warmth and well-being through Osric's whole body.

"Yeah, he's ready, nice and prepped. Fuck, I'm ready, fingering him while he's blowing you! Jesus, Jay, his ass--it's fucking gorgeous, so muscular and firm. Oz, if this is what karate does for you, sign me up." Jensen slapped Osric's ass a couple of times again, then took his hips and pulled him up, bringing him onto his knees. "Jay, spread your legs wider," Jensen commanded, and as soon as Jared did so, Jensen used his own knees to spread Osric's, leaving him wide open and vulnerable for Jensen's cock. Spreading Osric's quivering cheeks with sure hands, Jensen pushed his cock inside.

Osric gasped as Jensen entered him. Jensen's cock slid in slowly, filling Osric to the last bit of space. God damn, it felt so good. He totally lost track of what he was supposed to be doing with the dick in his mouth, until Jared grabbed his hair and gently shook his head. "Yo, Oz, up here--don't leave me hanging, dude!" He came to, breathing deeply through his nose to gain some vestige of control back, and started licking and sucking Jared again.

It was so hard to focus--Jared's massive dick filling his mouth, another sizable dick in his ass, his brain was short-circuiting trying to absorb it all. A tide of pure pleasure from both ends coursed through him, making his skin tingle and his insides flush with warmth and delight. He wriggled and whined, wanting more, wanting to take everything they would give him. He bobbed enthusiastically on Jared's cock, slobbering in his excitement, drooling spit and pre-come down Jared's shaft all the way to his nuts, where Osric scooped it up and used it to play with the balls lying heavily in his hand.

Jensen pumped hard behind him, his balls slapping against Osric's taint and setting his own cock, hard and dripping, swinging between his legs. Osric whined again, frustrated that he had no friction of his own. He was too high above the mattress to rut against it, and too far from Jared to frot. Feeling his heavy cock swinging free was incredibly tantalizing--so close, but not close enough. He prayed as he sucked that Jensen would reach around and tug on him, but it didn't happen. He pushed back hard against Jensen's thrusts, but only succeeded in making Jensen pound him harder, with some smartly administered spanks thrown in. He groaned in frustration.

"You need something, Oz?" Jensen panted. He reached over and grabbed one of Osric's arms, bringing it to the small of his back and pinning it there. With one hand behind his back and the other arm resting on his elbow, his hand full of Jared's balls, Osric was totally without any purchase or leverage, helpless between the two big men. He was a fucktoy, and he loved it.

Jensen chuckled as he fucked Osric even harder, slamming his hips into him. "What do you think, Jay? Does he deserve to come? Has he apologized enough?" Osric couldn't stop himself from nodding as much as he was able and squealing in protest--yes, he did deserve it. Wanted it. _Needed_ it!

"Fuck, Jen, he's sucking me pretty damn good-- _unf!_ Oh, god, oh fuck, I'm coming, I'm gonna--" Jared's words ended in in a yell as he came, shooting half down Osric's throat and half all over his face as Jared pulled out while his cock was still spurting. Osric closed his eyes in time--spunk in the eyes hurt like a bitch--but gladly took the rest over his open mouth and his face. Jared was panting hard and making little noise of satisfaction, grabbing his cock and rubbing it over Osric's face again, but this time through the splatters of come on it.

"Fuck, that was hot! Jesus, you're gonna kill me, Jay, watching that while fucking this tight, hot ass-- _fuck!_ cried Jensen, and he came too, grinding hard into Osric's throbbing ass, doubling over Osric's back with the force of his orgasm. Osric could feel Jensen's jizz pulsing into him, flooding his channel and dripping back out as Jensen rutted hard into his hole.

Jared and Jensen both gasped as they tried to regain their breath after their forceful climaxes. Jensen's dick was still in Osric's ass, and he desperately thrust back on it, trying to get enough stimulation from it while it remained hard so he could come too. He whimpered, unable to reach his cock himself--Jensen still had his arm pinned behind him, and if he picked up his other arm, he'd fall face-first into Jared's sloppy-wet balls. He mewled as he tried to provoke Jensen into fucking him again, wiggling and pushing against his top, his aching cock swaying with every movement.

"Oh, Jay, someone's not done," growled Jensen, picking his head up and rubbing a hand on Osric's belly but avoiding his dick. "We gonna let him finish? What do you say, babe?"

Osric cast a glance at Jared, who was looked sweaty and sated, his hand trailing over his chest and belly, stopping to caress Osric's messy face. Jared brought his hand back and sucked on a come-covered finger. "Mmm, yeah, I think he's been a good boy. Let him come." He swiped more come off Osric's face to suckle on, eyes blinking lazily as he watched.

"Hang on," Jensen ordered Osric, slipping one arm around his chest and the other across his belly. Osric didn't know what Jensen meant until he was suddenly upright, his ass on Jensen's groin and thighs spread wide over Jensen's own. The movement made Jensen go even deeper inside him, and he moaned loudly. Jensen chuckled darkly. "Yeah, that's it. You got about ten minutes before I start losing it, so bounce away. You can't make it happen before then, you go without."

Osric gasped out, "Thank you!" and did as he was ordered, lifting himself and then falling on Jensen's still-rigid dick. In this position, Jensen's cock nailed his prostate every time, and if Osric was ready before, in seconds he could feel his orgasm building. "Oh! Oh! Fuck, fuck! Oh, Jesus, so...so good!" he yelled, all control lost as he fell harder and harder onto Jensen, swiveling his hips for maximum contact. Jensen's hands roved over Osric's body, playing with his hyper-sensitive nipples, rubbing his belly, squeezing his balls, but always avoiding his dick.

Osric was ready to cry, he needed to come so _badly,_ could feel pre-come running down his shaft to where Jensen was buried in him. One touch, just one touch, and he'd fire like a goddamn rocket. And suddenly there it was, sweet relief--a large hand wrapping around him, long fingers taking hold of him and _squeezing_ as they stroked down firmly against his upward thrust and--

The force of his climax surprised even him, and he wailed as Jensen gave a final thrust upward while the hand pressed down. Every muscle convulsed, his eyes slammed shut as fireworks burst inside the lids, and he whited out for a moment, coming to in a sea of bliss, his entire body buzzing. He became aware of Jensen's firm, sweaty chest pressed against his back, two arms holding him tightly, anchoring him so he didn't just float right off the fucking bed. He opened his eyes blearily and saw Jared's face a few inches from his, a huge smile wreathing his face.

"Damn, boy, you had a good ride," Jared drawled, and Osric tried to catch his breath as he shakily smiled back. A glance down showed him it was Jared's hand, splotched with white and now gently releasing him, that had finished him off.

"Thank...thank you," he whispered as he closed his eyes again, and heard both men laugh softly. Then there was a moist sound by his ear, a wet, smacking kind of noise, and he realized they were kissing over his shoulder. He let himself be held, his head against Jensen's other shoulder, drifting on his post-orgasmic cloud while they kissed. He felt very privileged that they were sharing this intimate piece of themselves with him--not just the blistering sex (not that he was downplaying that at all, no sirree Bob), but getting to witness the love between them.

"Okay, slide off--careful now," Jensen said, holding Osric as he disengaged from Jensen, his softening cock sliding out easily now. Osric felt like his hole must be gaping now, and Jensen ran a finger around its puffy rim, making Osric moan softly. "Damn, that is sweet..." Jensen rumbled before he helped Osric lie down on the cushy bed.

"Mmm, this is sweet too," mumbled Jared, licking his fingers. "Whatchoo eat, baby, your spunk is downright tasty!" He offered a finger to Jensen, who licked it cautiously and then agreed.

"Pineapple...I have fresh pineapple or pineapple juice every day..." murmured Osric, half unconscious. The part of his brain that still worked wondered if he should dress and leave now. If only he could keep his eyes open, or stay awake for that matter...

"I think we fucked him out, Jay," said Jensen in an amused voice.

"I think so, babe. That's okay, this bed is big enough, he ain't as big as us anyhow," said Jared with a husky laugh. "C'mere, you." Rustling sounds followed, which Osric surmised were the two men getting comfy, and then he was dragged up next to Jared and tucked into his side in a most unmanly fashion. He thought about complaining about this, but a cool sheet and the puffy comforter swaddled him, and between the heavenly bed linens, Jared's warmth, and his own exhaustion from the con and the sex, Osric found himself drifting promptly off to sleep.

"Hey, Jen, what do you say next time, I'll fuck him and you get blown?"

"That's an excellent idea, Jay."

Next time? _Next time?_

Osric fell asleep with a happy smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: My first entry for smpc! A JIB comment meme prompt from cherry916: I'd really love to see Osric terrified that Jensen hates him because he broke Jared, and Jared trying to reassure Osric that everything is fine.
> 
> Not even close to real, folks, and god knows I'm not getting a red cent here :-D


End file.
